Through My Eyes
by SeerScarlet49
Summary: From that very first moment at platform 9 3/4, Rose knew her feelings for Scorpius were present. Rose and Scorpius over the years, through different points of view. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Through My Eyes**

By: SeerScarlet49

This is the first of eight chapters. Originally I had intended on writing a chapter based on each year at Hogwarts through Rose's point of view, but I decided to instead pick certain events throughout the years (which are expressed through various points of view).

Disclaimer: If I were a multi-millionaire who is responsible for all that Harry Potter is, would I really be on fanfiction?

**Platform 9 ¾** - _ROSE_

_I was going to Hogwarts_, I told myself, _I was finally going to Hogwarts_. I couldn't decide if I was excited, or nervous, or both. I will miss my parents, a lot. I know they will write to me, but it's just going to seem so different. For a moment, I'm jealous of my brother. He won't be going to Hogwarts for another two years. But then I recall him crying to mum this morning about not being able to go like me.

My fear settles when I spot my cousin Albus. He will also be starting Hogwarts this year. I wave to him, and he returns me a forced smile. It seems my cousin is also a bit nervous about Hogwarts. At least I'm not the only one.

I know the time is coming soon, when we must board the train, and this is when my lip starts to tremble. _No Rose_, _you will not cry_, I tell myself. I attempt to compose myself, and I hope no one notices.

I'm hardly paying attention when my dad mentions something about a boy on the platform. It's only when he says, "Make sure you beat him in every test Rosie," that I turn to look. I find myself looking at a boy with blond hair. Incidentally, this boy, who appears to be a first year as well, turns, and for a moment his eyes latch with mine. He looks away, as do I. My ears are turning crimson, and I can't explain what is causing them to. I had only simply been staring at him.

"Thank god you have your mother's brains," my dad continues, and I giggle, glad I am able to pass my blushing off as laughing.

The first whistle sounds, and I sigh. The moment I've been dreading. My mother's arms have already found me, and she hugs me tight.

"I'm going to miss you so much," she tells me. I see a tear in her eye, and this only makes me feel worse.

"Me too," I simply tell her.

My dad hugs me next, and by now I'm holding back tears.

"Write to us as much as you want," he explains. "Everyday if you want. If that doesn't help, just keep in mind that you'll have a whole two weeks off at Christmas."

This gets a smile out of me. I completely forgot that I'd only have to wait until December to see them again.

Lastly, I hug Hugo, who mumbles, "Bye Rose."

"Hey, you'll be going before you know it," but he continues to pout. He's been like this the last couple of weeks. One night, dad actually let it slip that Hugo's mostly upset because he is going to miss me. I didn't have the heart to tell Hugo I knew his secret.

The second whistle sounds, and I know I must go. Albus and James have already boarded. I wave to Lily (who is smiling, unlike Hugo), and I give a quick smile to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.

Once on the train, I find a compartment with Albus and James. The train begins to move at this moment, and the three of us wave to our families. Oddly enough, I'm glad to find myself smiling. _You're going to be just okay_, I tell myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hogwarts – **_ALBUS_

It's hard to imagine that our first year at Hogwarts is almost over. At first, it was Christmas that seemed to come so fast. Soon after, Easter had come, and now that our final exams are about to begin, I know that the end of the year is just around the corner.

Although it's been a while since the start of term, I still recall the first evening at Hogwarts. Rose and I had been waiting in line for sorting, when the blond haired boy from the platform made his way over to me. Rose mysteriously made her way farther up the line, and the boy stared after her for a minute before drawing his attention back to me.

"Who's she? he asked me.

"Rose," I told him. "She's my cousin."

"Oh," he muttered. "She's a Weasley then?"

"Yeah, she is," I said, a bit defensively. "Is there a problem with that?"

The boy frowned. "You aren't going to make any friends that way you know," he told me. "It's okay that she's a Weasley. I just wondered is all."

"Sorry," I told him, looking at the ground. "I over reacted."

"It's fine," the boy mumbled. "I'm Scorpius by the way. Scorpius Malfoy. I'm going to be in Slytherin, my whole family has. You'll be in Gryffindor no doubt."

"I hope so," I mumbled. "But how can you know?"

"Well, you _are _Harry Potter's son."

I didn't respond. I hated the fact that he knew who I was. I was used to being referred to as Harry Potter's son, but I also knew Scorpius' father had been in my dad's year. From the sounds of it, especially through Uncle Ron's stories, they had not got along too well.

I was dreading sorting (especially at the prospect of sharing a dormitory with Scorpius), but it was done and over with quick. I was sorted into Gryffindor, and I couldn't be more relieved. I would not have to send a letter of shame to my parents, I would not have to face everyone's disappointed looks during Christmas, and instead of being disowned, I got a clap on the back from James.

Rose was sorted into Gryffindor, and I clapped as she came to sit down beside me. After a few more students, Scorpius was next, and I swear I felt Rose tense up a bit next to me. As predicted, he was placed in Slytherin, and he joined them with a grin on his face. I glanced at Rose, but her expression remained empty as she simply stared at the table.

As the year went on, I realized I enjoyed a lot of classes. Professor Longbottom in particular, was one of my favourite teachers. That was expected of course, as he is a good family friend. I'm not really particularly fond of herbology, but there was never a boring class with Neville as professor.

Another class I seem to excel in is potions. A lot of other kids find it difficult, but I quite enjoy it. The only kid better than me in potions is Rose. She quickly rose to top of the class in all eight of her subjects.

For a while, I thought maybe I had misjudged her actions toward Scorpius. It wasn't until a week ago I regained my earlier suspicions about her.

Rose had gone to the extreme with revision. She had made revision tables and study charts for all the Gryffindor first years.

One day, while walking back from charms class, she handed me once again a new revision table.

"I added more to this one," she told me.

I smirked when I saw the stack of revision tables under her arm. She seemed so distracted with talking to me, that she had not even noticed where she was walking. She walked right into a boy who groaned, "Watch where you're going." He turned, and Rose's eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry," she told him apologetically. She seemed to be hurt by his remark, and quickly started picking up the revision tables that had fallen out of her arms.

"I'm sorry too," Scorpius immediately said. "I was kind of rude. Just watch where you're walking, that's all."

Rose didn't seem too convinced, but I swear I could see the corner of her lips twitch when he began to help her pick up the papers.

"What are these anyway?" Scorpius asked Rose.

"Revision tables," Rose said nervously. "I made them."

"These are really good," he told her, scanning the paper. "You mind if I keep one?"

Rose blushed. "No problem."

Scorpius caught sight of his friends, and quickly walked off.

"What are you blushing about?" I asked Rose suspiciously.

"Nothing of course," she explained. "I'm just happy someone actually likes them. And a Slytherin too."

"And a Malfoy," I smirked. I could tell the smile on her face was forced, and she soon headed back to the Gryffindor room, before I could ask her more questions.

Without knowing it, I had created a secret for myself. A secret I could not say was true or false. If I told someone about it, and I was wrong, I didn't see any harm in that. But, if my suspicion was right, and Rose really did have a crush on Scorpius, I could guarantee she would never speak to me again if I were the one responsible for letting it slip.


End file.
